


赵普爵位考

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 本篇别名《花式吹你普的另一种尝试》。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767





	赵普爵位考

一点背景知识：  
你宋爵位等级里具有普遍性的序列包括王、郡王、国公、公、侯、伯、子、男。其中后五等可以带“开国”二字，公、侯封地在郡，伯、子、男封地在县。王和郡王一般仅限宗室受封，大臣生前最高封到国公。  
当然死后再往上追的也很少。  
举几个栗子，赵光义开宝六年封晋王，高怀德死后追封渤海郡王，王安石元丰二年封荆国公，老赵哥俩的爹赵弘殷后周时爵至天水县男。  
封地的选择一般跟受爵者的籍贯或郡望有关。比如上文提到的，高驸马对应渤海高氏，赵老爹对应天水赵氏。  
对大臣来说，国公是（生前）能达到的极限。拿到国公之后要想继续“进爵”，就要通过改换封地（徙封）来实现。国公的封地（封国）有大国、次国和小国之分，一般是从小国徙次国、次国徙大国，比如王安石由舒国公徙封荆国公。

你普爵位最早的记录应该是乾德二年拜相的时候，《宋大诏令集》记载他当时作为枢密使，爵位是【天水县开国伯】。  
乾德元年十二月，曾【进群臣阶、勋、爵、邑有差】（《续资治通鉴长编》），你普应在其中。他之前的爵位可能是【天水县（开国）子】或【天水县（开国）男】。具体情况不详。  
开宝元年十二月，又【自开封兴元尹、宰相、枢密使及诸道蕃侯，并加勋爵有差】（《宋史·太祖本纪》），你普在其中。  
据宋元递修本《经典释文》的校勘经进衔名，可知在开宝二年正月，你普的爵位已经是【天水郡开国公】。  
你普的郡公爵应该就是开宝元年十二月拿到的，不过他是从县伯直接跳到郡公，还是之前有郡侯的过渡，不好说。  
如果存在郡侯作为过渡的话，你普由县伯进郡侯的时间点可能是在乾德五年三月，升昭文相的同时，【门下侍郎、平章事赵普加左仆射，充昭文馆大学士】（《长编》）；也可能是该年十二月，你普丁母忧起复的时候。

你普在太祖朝的爵位情况大致如此。  
我觉得扒点主要在【天水】二字。你普姓赵，天水赵氏作为郡望并没有问题。燃鹅，赵还是你宋的国姓。  
【天水，国之姓望也。】（《宋史·五行志》）  
那你普能拿到这两个字就有点微妙了。  
有可能是老赵当时根本没想这么多，反正我姓赵你也姓赵一笔勾不出两个字，直接就给了。然而我们看，后来你普去世，二义追封他为【真定郡王】，而不是【天水郡王】。  
高怀德渤海郡王，王审琦琅琊郡王，都是用的郡望。但是在你普这里，作为郡望的【天水】两个字被二义回避掉了。  
我想赵光义这么做应该是在避嫌，毕竟你普还是人臣。当然，说不定出自某人绝不拾我哥牙慧的逆反心理。

那么，二义要避嫌，而老赵在这个问题上却没有避嫌，这意味着什么？  
我戴着厚厚的CP滤镜表示，这意味着赵匡胤对你普的重视，以及对你普和他【一体】的认同度都非常高。  
而且如果你普起家的爵位是天水县男，也就意味着老赵把他爹当年的荣耀作为传家宝（×）交给了你普。  
岂不糖哉.jpg

我们再来看太宗朝的情况。  
太平兴国六年十一月，重登相位不久的你普，由天水郡公进封梁国公。（《长编》）这是你普获得国公爵的开始。  
梁国是战国时魏国的别称，孟子经常见的梁惠王就是魏惠王。为什么魏国又叫梁国呢，因为魏国都城在大梁。  
那么问题来了，大梁是哪儿？  
答：大梁=开封。  
对没看错，二义宛如某些物质（等等，我说是多巴胺你们信吗）入了脑一般，挥挥手把你宋东京封给了你普。  
啊，待我拱手河山讨你欢呐.jpg

当然这个字可能也是巧合，但让我们来看看下面这句↓  
【（真宗）景德三年诏书，寿、宋、梁、赵四国自今更不以封。】（《长编》）  
寿不封是因为赵恒当过寿王，宋是国号赵是国姓，不封都可以理解。而梁不封，恐怕只能理解成，因为梁是国都。  
我们看，哪怕二官家自己当时没想这么多，可他蛾子已经默认了【我爹让赵普当梁国公迫真恋爱脑，你们千万别跟他学】×  
你恒在把你普（的配享）拱手让给他大爷之后在他爹那里的罪状又多一件。

雍熙四年，你普【移山南东道节度，自梁国公改封许国公】（《宋史·赵普传》）。  
根据《玉海》卷十八“宋朝郡国名”，宋仁宗景祐三年曾评定大国、次国、小国三等国名。许国被列入“次国”中，为第二等。  
二义在这个时间给你普改封一个许国公，老实说有点莫名其妙。  
因为许昌这个地方无论跟赵普本人，还是跟赵普作为山南东道节度使管辖的区域好像都没什么关系。  
当然有可能二官家就是觉得你普该改封了，随便挑一个字。不过我这里想强行给一个解释：  
假如这个【许】字他不是当地名用的呢？

我先前提过，老赵曾经给一个寺庙赐名“普安”。普安郡是个地名，但我觉得他肯定不是取地名的意思×  
你普曾经说过【吾本书生，偶逢昌运，受宠踰分，固当以身许国，私家之事，吾无预焉】（《 长编》）。  
二义有没有可能是听了这句话，被触动了，所以他要在你普的爵位上cue一下。  
毕竟雍熙四年，正是你普因《班师疏》再次名动天下，在大败于辽国的二官家最需要帮助时回到他身边的那一年啊。  
在这一年，二义把你普的爵位改成了许国公。

然后更骚的操作来了。  
也是雍熙四年，二义的蛾子，也是他的储君开封尹陈王赵元僖上书吹你普，请求他爹拜你普为相。【上览疏，嘉纳之。】（《长编》）  
于是有些宋史学者就说了，二义用你普是因为赵元僖的面子。  
可我们看看二义后来干了啥：  
端拱元年正月，拜你普为相。同时，【陈王元僖进封许王】（《长编》）。  
——没错，许王的许，正是许国公的许。  
咱们二官家就是有这么骚的操作×

按照后来仁宗朝的评定，陈是大国，而许是次国。  
可二义丝毫没考虑过这个问题，他就这么把“许”字丢给元僖，简直恨不得让全天下知道他蛾子是沾了谁的光。  
所以说，到底谁靠谁的面子×  
后来你普不喜欢二义手底下赵昌言那帮亲信，元僖就主动派人去查他们（我觉得抱大腿的意味挺明显的），查出来二义处置这群人也没什么二话。  
毕竟是连侯莫陈利用都没保住的二官家。

而你普退休之后，赵元僖想继续走宰相路线，又跟吕蒙正眉来眼去，他爹这次可没饶过他俩↓  
【左正言、度支判官宋沆等五人伏合上书，请立许王元僖为皇太子，词意狂率，上怒甚，将加窜殛，以惩躁妄。而沆又宰相吕蒙正之妻族，蒙正所擢用，己亥，制词责蒙正以援引亲昵，窃禄偷安，罢为吏部尚书。】（《长编》）  
小吕继COS你普粘奏章失败后再次获得“同人不同命”成就。

淳化三年（也就是你普去世的那年），你普上书请求致仕，【拜太师，封魏国公】（《宋史·赵普传》）。  
这是你普生前最后一个爵位。  
魏国毫无疑问是大国，而且正好和梁国呼应了一下（说明二官家回到了拱手河山路线×）。  
然后就是你普去世后追封的【真定郡王】，这个用的是籍贯。  
很有意思的是，你普明明是幽州蓟县人，但二义在他的神道碑里对这节完全略过，只说【今为常山人也】（《赵中令公普神道碑》）。在爵位上，他也坚持要用“真定”两个字把你普的【常山人】属性再强调一遍。  
可见二官家恐辽症又犯了，啊不，可见他对没能带着你普回燕云老家省亲有多遗憾了×

最后，真宗咸平元年，又追封你普为【韩王】。  
自此你普将八个爵位等级里的成就基本拿完了（男、子和侯不一定全都拿过，但这不重要XD），可以颁一个终身成就奖。  
韩王这个爵特殊在什么地方呢，特殊在赵恒本恒当年拿过这个……他的第一个王爵就是韩王。  
我刚发现这点的时候真是目瞪狗呆，差点以为你普的玛丽苏之力已经超越老赵哥俩，直入北宋三朝了。  
基友们：醒醒，他俩差四十六岁。  
但是仔细想想，这个韩字巧合的可能确实比较大……真定本身属于赵国，但给你普用赵字显然不合适，同属三晋的魏王给德昭用了，所以你普就只有韩可以选了。  
你恒：燕王是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的，我还想百年之后去见我爹一面呢。

不过虽然我不吃双韩王CP（泥奏凯），但我觉得你普在赵恒心里确实是有些特殊的。  
毕竟，【正直不回，始终无玷。谋猷可复，风烈如生】（《宋史·赵普传》）就是他吹的×  
虽然有抄他爹那句【节操有恒始终无玷】之嫌，迫真戳痛二官家想要玷某人始终没得手的伤悲了。  
以上。


End file.
